


Lose Myself Tonight

by bazinga01



Category: The Bold Type
Genre: F/F, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-08 00:40:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14093235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bazinga01/pseuds/bazinga01
Summary: Kat is curious about strap-on sex.





	Lose Myself Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, but seriously. This is rated E for a reason. This is majorly NSFW. You've been warned.

It’s been two weeks since the thought first crossed her mind and Adena is lying next to her in bed, sated and eyes closed. She’s letting her breath even out when Kat decides to ask her.

Because Adena is gorgeous and so very naked right now, and because all she can think about is how Adena moans a little louder, comes a little harder, when Kat gently takes control, when she uses three fingers.

“Hey babe?”

“Hm?” Adena hums, eyes still closed, and Kat smiles at her.

“Have you ever tried a strap-on?”

Adena’s eyes shoot open and she looks up at Kat, eyebrow arched.

“Someone’s feeling forward,” she teases, but her voice is heavy with a lust that betrays her nonchalance.

Kat doesn’t deny it, just shrugs her shoulder and owns the accusation with a smile, waiting for Adena to answer.

“Yes, I have,” Adena says, and the admission sparks a new wave of arousal, makes her bite her lip and glance over Adena’s body. Adena smiles and leans up, pulls Kat into a languid kiss that’s full of insinuation and promise. “I take it you’re curious,” Adena hums, amused, and Kat nods into her forehead, trails her fingertips along Adena’s hip, her thigh. “What would you like to know?”

Kat swallows, brushes their noses together.

“Did you like it?”

Adena reaches up to anchor herself, gently scratches along Kat’s neck, rubs her shoulder.

“Mhm,” she nods, eyes fluttering closed.

Kat smiles at how coy she’s being, presses kisses into her jaw, her neck. “And what did you like about it?”

“The fullness,” Adena murmurs, and Kat can’t help the curse she breathes into her girlfriend’s neck. “And the intimacy it can create.”

She leans back a little, just enough to meet Adena’s eyes and sweep her fingers through her hair. “What do you mean?”

Adena smiles at her, and there’s equal parts love and lust in her eyes. She trails her fingers down Kat’s arm until she reaches her hand, tangling their fingers together and lifting them to kiss just below her wrist.

“It frees both of your hands,” Adena says, and something like a whine catches in Kat’s throat at all of the images that flash through her mind at the _your_. Because it confirms what Kat was already thinking, already fantasizing about. That she’d being the one wearing the harness, fucking Adena.

“Remind me why we’re not already having strap-on sex?” she groans, voice heavy with desire, and Adena laughs quietly.

She’s so gorgeous and now Kat can’t stop picturing this and fuck if she’s not horny all over again just from this conversation.

“I didn’t know if it would be of interest to you,” Adena answers, sounding far more rational than Kat feels right now. “And I didn’t want you to feel pressured to try it for my sake.”

“Well, consider it officially of interest,” she answers, leaning forward until Adena’s back is pressed into the mattress again and Kat is on top of her. Their fingers are still grasped together and Kat positions their linked hands above Adena’s head, looks down to meet her eyes. “ _So_ of interest, you don’t even know.” Then, “Fuck, you’re so gorgeous.”

Adena laughs, a breathy fluttering laugh that cuts off into a quiet moan when Kat starts kissing her neck again.

“Noted. We can go shopping this weekend.”

 

 

True to her promise, they go shopping on Saturday. The process is more clinical, more ridiculous than she expects it to be.

“Man, if someone had told me a couple years ago that one day I’d be out shopping for silicone dick with my girlfriend…”

Adena swats at her arm and the queer sales chick that’s been helping them lets out a laugh.

She lets Adena lead in picking out the toy, what she thinks would feel good for herself, because that just makes sense. Meanwhile, Kat focuses on the harnesses and eventually settles on a balance between sexy and comfortable. She goes for the one with soft straps that wind around her hips and thighs, because even if the get-up is a little ridiculous at least her ass will look great.

Adena decides on a vaguely phallic teal toy with a little wider base than she was expecting, and Kat just arches her eyebrow and smiles, tries not to think about it too much because they’re in the middle of a store in Brooklyn. Adena winks and kisses her cheek and makes her purchase at the cashier, pretends not to notice how flustered Kat is.

This is so not the same as eavesdropping on the demos at Scarlet. It’s just not.

 

 

Adena encourages her to test out the harness on her own, before they try anything, so that Kat can get used to it. She scoffs and tries to say that it’s not necessary, but Adena insists and come Tuesday Kat is secretly grateful for it.

The first time she puts it on, she’s anything but graceful and she’s definitely not sexy.

She needs to vent about it but she doesn’t want to scandalize Jane, so she texts Sutton instead of the group chat.

Sutton sends back 8 crying laughing emojis and then—

_Take a shot and chill for a few minutes then try again_

She tears off the velcro, lets the harness fall to the carpet and walks to the kitchen in her underwear, pulls out a bottle of Bacardi.

Her lips taste like Dragonberry when she figures out how to smoothly put on the harness with the toy and sends a victory text to Sutton.

_Houston, we’ve got a strap on_

Sutton sends back a champagne cheers emoji.

_I’ve never been more proud of you_

Kat scoffs and relaxes back into her bed, toy still protruding from between her thighs.

_Don’t insult me_

 

 

Two days later, Adena is back at her place after their date and Kat runs her hands along her back as Adena removes her hijab. She sweeps her girlfriend’s hair to the side when it falls from the scarf, kisses at her neck and then behind her ear.

Adena leans into her body and Kat hums, traces patterns along Adena’s stomach from behind.

“Do you want to try tonight?” Adena asks, and arousal sparks low in her stomach. She doesn’t have to ask what Adena means.

Kat nods against the side of Adena’s head, wraps her arms around her waist.

“Yeah.” Then, “To be honest though, I’m kinda nervous.”

Adena turns around at that, gently reaches up to cup her face.

“About what?”

There’s nothing but support and love on Adena’s face and it makes her feel safe, makes her honest.

“Being awkward,” she admits, looking down at the floor. “Bad at it…I don’t know, I’m not used to feeling this way about sex. But the harness is…you were right, it’s not the sexiest experience.”

She risks a glance up and Adena gives her a sympathetic smile, leans in to brush a kiss against her lips.

“Kat, you know we don’t have to,” she says, and Kat shakes her head.

“I want to though.”

Adena doesn’t second-guess her.

“Okay. What can I do then? To help you feel more confident.”

She thinks about it for a second, takes a slow breath and rests her forehead against Adena’s.

“Let me put it on without you looking,” she says. “And then…let’s do what we normally do for a while first?”

Adena smiles, rubs soothing circles against her shoulder and leans in to kiss her. “Okay.”

Then Adena keeps kissing her, starts using her tongue in ways that are absolutely distracting, and she moans, steers them toward the bed. Adena’s shirt is on the floor before they make it past the kitchen table, and she nearly abandons their whole plan in favor of pressing Adena into the mattress.

“Uh-uh,” Adena teases, pushing her away before she lays back on the bed, maroon bralette on display when she stretches her arms above her head. “You change first.”

She shoots Adena a brief glare and her girlfriend winks, brushes her toes against Kat’s jean-clad thigh before closing her eyes.

Adena is doing exactly what she asked and so Kat takes a slow breath, grabs the toy and harness from her dresser drawer. She strips off her jeans and underwear, cringes at how loud the velcro sounds when she starts pulling the harness on. But Adena doesn’t say anything and Kat takes her time getting situated.

It takes her a couple tries to get the toy positioned correctly, but she does alright and she casts one final glance down at herself before looking back over at the bed. Adena’s eyes are still closed and Kat takes the opportunity to fully appreciate the sight of her girlfriend right now.

Instead of saying anything, she walks over and kneels at the foot of the bed, reaches for the button of Adena’s jeans.

“Can I take these off?” she whispers, breaking the silence, and Adena’s eyes are still closed when she tilts her hips up in permission.

It’s strangely hot, how much Adena is following along with this, and she adds blindfolds to the list of things to ask Adena about sometime. For now, she strips Adena’s jeans off, bites her lip at the lace that the move reveals.

“Okay, now I wish I could see your face,” Adena admits, finally speaking, and Kat grins, kisses her thigh.

“You can open your eyes, babe.”

Adena lifts her head just a fraction, looks down at her where she’s kneeling over her legs. She can tell the moment that Adena notices the toy, because her eyes widen for a moment, but she masks it well and trains her focus on Kat’s face.

“These are new,” she notes, tracing her thumb along the seam of Adena’s underwear. Adena inhales, tenses at the contact as she bites her lip. “And you know how much I love you in red,” she says, leaning down to kiss at Adena’s stomach, thumb still tracing along the lace at her hip. “Someone had plans for tonight,” she teases, and Adena’s eyes are full of desire when she looks down.

Adena doesn’t say anything, just hums and doesn’t deny the obvious.

“You’re so gorgeous,” she whispers into her skin, because it’s true. And even though Adena knows it, she still deserves to hear it. “Especially in these,” she adds, kissing the delicate lace before crawling up Adena’s body.

She completely forgets that she’s wearing the harness until she moves to lay down on top of Adena and the toy gets trapped between their bodies. But before she even has the chance to feel awkward, Adena tips her head back and whines at the feel of it, like she’s caught in the anticipation of what’s coming, and Kat swallows.

 She’s been so focused on her own reservations with this that she hadn’t really considered Adena’s desire.  It gives her an unexpected rush of confidence and she pulls Adena in for a kiss, runs her fingers through her hair and cups her neck, thumb tracing her jaw.

It doesn’t take long for them to find their usual explosive rhythm after that, and Kat gets lost in Adena’s touch, in her desperate wandering hands and the feel of Adena’s calf locking over her leg, pulling their bodies even closer.

Adena is always so sensual in her touch, in the way her body moves, that Kat feels truly consumed, feels the most wanton parts of herself drawn out.

By the time Kat slips two fingers inside of her, lace stretched over her knuckles, she doesn’t even care about the toy anymore. She’s singularly focused on Adena, on watching the arch of her spine and the pleasure overtaking her body.

“You better not make me come like this,” Adena moans, clutching at her, and Kat smiles into her neck.

“You don’t wanna come?” she teases, breath hot.

“You know that’s… not what I mean,” Adena says, voice catching when Kat curls her fingers. “ _Please_ , Kat, I want to feel…”

She doesn’t finish her sentence, but it’s enough to make Kat slow her movements. Because it’s the closest Adena’s come to directly naming how much she wants this with her, and it somehow makes it that much hotter, makes it worth slowing down.

“Okay, baby. Okay,” Kat murmurs, voice thick with desire, and she stops fucking her for now, starts rubbing slow circles instead.

Then she pulls at the lace of her underwear, drags the fabric down her thighs and tosses it aside. Her fingers are still slick and she rubs them along the tip of the toy, tries to ignore the fresh wave of nervousness.

“Do you want me to grab some lube?”

Adena nods and she scrambles from the bed, goes back over to the dresser drawer where she left the small bottle. When she climbs back into bed, Adena leans up, cups her face and presses a gentle kiss to her lips, a contrast to where they were just moments ago.

“Relax, _joon_. I trust you.”

Kat nods into her touch, manages a small excited smile, and then Adena sinks back into the pillows.

She spreads a generous amount of lube over the toy, wants this to feel nothing but good and comfortable for Adena, and then tosses the bottle aside, wipes her hand against the sheet. 

Then she goes back to using her fingers again, makes sure Adena is properly worked up before she positions the toy at her entrance. Adena flinches at the contact, but she grips Kat’s forearm to keep her in place.

“Is just cold,” Adena explains.

Kat keeps the toy in place with her hand, moves it in slow circles as she ducks down to lick and kiss at Adena’s collarbone, the swell of her breast.

She waits until Adena is ready, until there’s a quiet whine and a, _“please_ , Kat _”_ breathed into her hair. And even then she waits a little longer, just because she can, because Adena is so hot when she gets a little desperate and impatient.

“ _Kat_ ,” she whines again, more insistent this time, and Kat gives her a lazy smile, leans in to nip at her neck.

Her usual confidence is back in spades and she trails her lips up, kisses just below Adena’s ear. “ _Mmkay_ ,” she hums, acquiescing, and eases in the tip of the toy. Adena leans her head back into the pillows, grips at Kat’s hair as she moans, and _fuck_ if it’s not the hottest thing.

She pauses for a moment, lets Adena adjust and keeps peppering her with kisses.

“Okay,” Adena whispers, scratching her neck gently, and Kat slowly sinks into her, takes her hand away from the toy.

She hovers over Adena, not resting her full body weight on her, and watches the look that passes over her face, eyes shut.

They’ve barely started but this is officially her new favorite thing, and she reaches up to stroke her thumb along Adena’s cheek, watches her eyes flutter open.

“Okay?” she asks, just to be sure. Adena leans in, brushes her nose against hers before bringing their lips together in a hot languid kiss.

“More than,” Adena murmurs, and Kat smiles into her mouth.

She keeps her hips still for several moments, lets Adena relax into it and focuses on their kiss. But eventually Adena tilts her hips, taking the last of the toy, and squeezes Kat’s hip with her knee.

“Is ok,” Adena assures with a moan, vocalizing her consent, and Kat slowly starts to move and rotate her hips. She starts with small movements, easing into it until she finds her rhythm.

“…feels so good…” Adena murmurs, moving with her and slowly guiding a faster pace with her hips.

  Every time she pushes forward with her hips, the base of the toy puts pressure on her clit, and she’s not sure if it’s enough to make her come but it still feels amazing. But that, that’s nothing compared to feeling Adena like this, to hearing her fragmented words slowly unravel into Farsi as she loses herself in pleasure.

When she thrusts a little harder this time, Adena cries out and grips at her back. Then, in a moment of breathless lucidity, moans, “I knew you’d be good at this…”

It draws a surprised laugh out of Kat and Adena smiles through her pleasure, shuts her eyes and slides her own hand down between their bodies toward her clit.

Kat bites her lip at the move, at how fucking gorgeous Adena looks right now. “You ready to come, baby?”

Adena answers with a whine, with the pressure of her knees against Kat’s hips and the way she scratches a little harder at her back with her free hand. Then she grasps the back of her neck, pulls Kat up, pulls her closer.

“C’mere,” Adena says, and Kat understands. She lets her body relax, lets the full weight of her frame press into Adena and her hands wander freely, lets their lips come together in a messy kiss. Adena’s arm is trapped between them and Kat swallows her moans, licks into her mouth with a heady desperation.

And then Adena tips out of the kiss, jaw slack as she tenses and comes, and Kat nuzzles the exposed column of her throat. She thrusts one final time and then she stills, lets Adena ride the high of her orgasm.

“You’re so fucking sexy,” she murmurs, kissing Adena’s neck as she shakes and comes down.

Her orgasm drags out for a while before she finally relaxes into the duvet and blinks her eyes open, tugging her arm to free it from the weight of Kat’s body.

“Just…stay still for second,” Adena says, catching her breath. Kat nods and looks into her eyes, smiling. She’s ridiculously turned on, but she quiets the feeling for now, lets herself get lost in the haze of desire in Adena’s eyes.

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen you come that hard,” she grins, a slow lazy smile, and Adena bites her lip, shaking her head in agreement. “We’re definitely doing this again.”

Adena giggles, still high on her orgasm, and nods, runs her fingers through Kat’s hair. Then she tilts her hips, closes her eyes as she guides Kat in gently easing the toy out. Adena inhales, still sensitive, but she starts tugging at the velcro straps as soon as Kat leans up.

“Babe?”

Adena is insistent, helping her remove the harness, and as soon as she’s free and able to toss it aside, Adena pulls at her hip, lays back against the pillows near the headboard.

“C’mere,” Adena says, and Kat arches her eyebrow. She knows now, where this is going, and she crawls forward.

“You sure?” she confirms, and Adena tugs at her hips, until she moves and nestles her knees on either side of Adena’s head, anchoring herself against the headboard.

“O-okay,” she chokes out, as Adena wastes no time in pulling her hips down, licking her with a broad stroke of her tongue. “ _Fuck_ , I’m so wound up I’m not gonna last at all,” she warns, and Adena continues.

She lets her forehead thud against the wall, runs her fingers through Adena’s hair and lets Adena push her to the edge with her tongue.

It’s too much, the slick glide of her tongue after getting so worked up from fucking her with the strap-on, and her orgasm crashes through her. She curls into the wall, grips at Adena’s hair as she comes with a loud cry, cursing.

Adena licks at her until she’s too sensitive to take anymore and her thighs quake on either side of her head.

“S-stop,” she breathes, pulling away and pivoting to collapse into mattress next to her. “Fuck, oh my god.”

Adena laughs, still a little delirious herself, and she curls into Kat’s side, rests her head in the curve of her neck. She rubs at Adena’s back, traces soothing patterns with her fingertips as she comes down and catches her breath. She feels warm and weightless and suddenly exhausted. Any sort of round two is absolutely out of the question.

“That was so good,” she mumbles, and Adena hums in agreement. “Sutton’s not gonna believe me.”

Adena leans up on her elbow, looks down at her with eyes full of questions.

“Long story, I’ll tell you tomorrow.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are very much appreciated and encourage me in my writing! On tumblr @ starchasertonight


End file.
